


Bitter memories

by Rexcaliburn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Chara Is Dead, Evil Chara, Genocide, Genocide Sans, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexcaliburn/pseuds/Rexcaliburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara got to the last fight before facing Asgore but has to defeat his old friend first..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter memories

The evening sun is shining through the barrier. The little skelecat stands in the middle of the corridor. Her left eye shining a bright yellow in anger as she gazes in to the darkness before her. The skelecat's ears wiggle when she hears a footstep disturbing the endless peace.

'So you have come' says the skelecat with an angry look in her eye. If she could cry, she would have but.. there is no time for mourning her brother now.

Chara looks up and just grins to her as he takes a step forwards even without listening to her whole conversation.

' Let me tell you then.. are you ready to have a hard time? Because you will really not like what is coming next ' Says Mini as she growls softly, warning Chara to back off which does not happen.

The skelecat grabs his soul and throws him on the ground while making bones appear, unfortunately Chara evades the attack. He tries to attack but... Mini is determinated.

' This is a fight in which attacking is useless, you can't harm me ' a barrier appeared around her countering the attack that was directed to the cat. As Chara was filled with anger, it was super effective and kills chara in one hit.

Mini looks down and back up to the sky hoping her friends are all safe now... ' I finished what you started bro ' she whispers as she leaves to the king.

***************************************************************************************************************

The skelecat's ears wiggle when she hears a footstep on the hard floor. For a second she finds the sound familiair. Mini shakes her head after realizing that Chara is playing with the timelines again.

A fanged smile appears on her little face when she sees Chara angry staring at her. ' I guess I'm good at my job '. Chara doesn't wait a second before attacking but the skelecat is faster and grabs her soul again to throw it to a maze of piles. Once again, he evades this attack.

' Papy is right, Your best attack is always the best when used first ' Her voice trembles in emotion when thinking about her huge cool brother.

Chara views his options before choosing to act.

' Yes, you're right, I won't stand here and take it ' says the skelecat with a grin on her face and sees Chara taking the option to fight again. The knife he swings at her is coming dangerously close before hitting the red barrier around the skelecat, it glows once before the attack bounces back at Chara ending in a critical hit. Chara looks up one more time before he dies to watch the little skeleton laugh at his attempt.

***************************************************************************************************************

The skelecat's nose wiggles when a soft smell of blood fills the room. ' Weird ... ' she thinks. She remembers what happened with a smile and takes a step forward before seeing the monsterboy. ' I've killed you twice now, are you still wanting this? ' the cat blinks her huge eyes before chara enters combat.

Chara doesn't even want to evade her first attack and ends up weak, he choses to talk it out realizing fighting has no use when there is no option to survive.

'I won't stand there and take it' Mini rolls her eyes as she send a bone flying to Chara, he evades it barely and becomes angry.

Still he has no other option then to talk his way out. ' Nobody knows what is happening to the timelines.. can you guess? My friends are suffering.. ' The skelecat's eye glows red in anger as she send a wall of bones forwards to Chara and backwards. The dusty kid jumps over the wall and under it a second time. He catches his breath before choosing to talk to the cat.

' I've seen this over and over in a dream.. the timelines, they're everywhere! ' She hisses to Chara when sending the same bone wall but this time faster when it returns and dissapears before her. Chara tripped as he dived under the wall, it became red before his eyes, quickly he grabbed into his pockets to get some potato chisps. Once he had an idea where he got them from. Now ... Why did he even do this? His actions made him hate, hate him, hate everyone, there was only one solution left! But... what to do about the cat in front of him, how could he get rid of her? He choose to talk again with her, maybe he could know interesting things..

' And when all is done.. the only one left standing is you, it is always you isn't it? ' A monster skull appeared behind her to shoot to Chara. He evaded it barely, the boy started to tremble, ... what was that attack just now? He never saw that one before. He tried to ask about it but....

' You will never understand how we felt! ' The cat send a pile of ribboned bones flying to Chara, the somewhat-poor boy is getting hit by four bones before falling onto the floor and reaching into his pocket again. Instead of food, he finds a cellphone. After looking at it, he remembers Toriel, she was kinda nice.. Not that he needed such people in his life. He threw the phone away with mixed feelings when reaching into his pocket again for the food he needed.

Mini watches him closely as he eats and prepares a ribboned bone attack twice so fast as the previous one. Chara pushed aside his sad memories seeing the bone attacks coming at him, bone after bone he tried to evade but eventually.. he ended up losing more of his health. Realizing it had no use, that he would run out of food before the battles end, he takes on the risk and talks with the skelecat.

' It hurts to know it will end over and over again, losing Papy over and over again! ' Shouts the little cat in tears and follows her tears with a fast wall bone attack.

Again Chara evaded everything, jumping up and throwing himself down on the ground. Quickly he eats another piece of food, it tasted like cinnamon somehow. It reminded Chara of her... the old lady, Chara became mad at himself for letting Toriel haunt him during the last fight he HAD to do..

But.. did he really need to?

He didn't have a lot of time, he saw a wall of bones - larger by the pink ribbons on top - coming at him in a fast speed. This time there were two of them, Chara had a hard time coördinating his jump and thumbled over the first one.

Does it really matter if I heal.. he wondered.. I'm getting no where like this. Slowly he got up again and looked at the grinning cat skeleton he was facing. He didn't know what to do anymore so he kept talking with her... maybe it'll lead him somewhere. Will she give him mercy somehow? Will he be able to get rid of her? She's standing in the way of his own last goal!

' What would you do in my position if you had the power to go back? I gave up trying..'

Mini started to get tired of her bone attacks but she was determined to make it right. To save her friends! To do what is in her paws to save Papy... She decided to spare her powers for later and sent little ribboned bones at him from behind and in front Chara. Somehow he found a way to jump over two of them at once. This boy surely is determined to to ruin all life in the underground..  
Chara looked at her and spoke up

' Not like this... '

The skelecat looked down in anger and shouted out ' Once we had dream about going to the surface, now.. suddenly it doesn't look like it's safe at all for our people! '

Two gasterblaster came up and blasted their laser at Chara who barely managed to evade them. Chara caught his breath while looking down too... it made him thinking.. were all people there where he was raised like this? How did it end up like this? Remembering the good things, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus... And this little skelegirl who ever was his best friend. He nearly wanted to choose to reset the game but isn't this the thing she talked about? He decided to ask about it.

' If you do, we all end up without memory without it right? ' Mini shook her head in despair knowing all her nightmares were real.

Chara was thinking about the game he was playing. These monsters... deserved a second chance? He focussed quickly on the ribboned bone wall that was coming towards him. It was only one.. After the attack he looked up. He couldn't deal with a lot anymore and he ran out of food. Talking was the only option left so he did so.

' You don't know when to quit do you? You killed my friends.. all of them! But... I remember being your friend. ' The cat's eyes were narrowing as she said that. ' Good friends in one really nice dream I had.. We were all going up to the surface. I loved it, living happily ever after with Papy, curling up on the grass while he was working out. I remember loving it. You came to visit too sometimes but .. your name was different...somehow'

' Even after so long.. so much pain.. I will spare you. Come here and give me a pet you lil' sweetheart' Mini said with a sweet voice, her eyes still glowing bright red.

Chara didn't know what to do .. he didn't want to fight anymore, he wanted to stop so he went for the pet. Suddenly he felt pain, something piercing through his small fragile body. A small sharp ribboned bone pierced him and erased his last energy left.

As the boy fell down again, the cat girl looked down on him with the biggest smile on her face.

 

' S i n c e    w h e n     w h e r e    y o u    t h e     o n e     i n     c o n t r o l '

**Author's Note:**

> One day I was thinking.. what would happen if you couldn't just attack Sans, what if he made it impossible to even attack.  
> What if something or someone prevented Chara to succeed to finish his/her genocide route.  
> What if you could never reach Asgore, kill flowey and get killed by yourself in the end?
> 
> This became the result of all my thinking (of about 15 minutes lol)  
> The original character is a mix of Sans and my own original character called Kalista and named her Mini to my own nickname.  
> She has a slight sadistic side, cares much for her friends but doesn't really like fighting at all.
> 
> The best way you can describe her appearance is .. Sans but more female, smaller, younger and with bone-ears on her little head.  
> She wears a hoodie like Sans but her hood is over her head (that way you can't see she's bald unfortunately..skeletons are bald)  
> Also, as she smiles, she shows her cat like small fangs so that's also a difference.
> 
> Thanks for reading this.


End file.
